Reencuentro Familiar
by Rebeca18
Summary: Por que tener a tus padres a tu lado, te hace sonreír. ULQUIHIME


**Reencuentro familiar**

_Por que tener a tus padres a tu lado, te hace sonreír. _

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**La trama mía. **

**Pareja: 4*4*ULQUIHIEM4*4* **

**Capitulo 1: En la para de un autobús… **

En la parada del autobús se encuentra una niña de seis años, su cabello negro oscuro lacio, corto y recogidos en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, dejando caer unos mechones sobre su rostro pálido, y sus ojos verdes grisáceos.

Vestía con un vestidito blanco con detalles verde esmeraldas. En su espalda una mochila de Hello Kitty, parecía llena. Y en sus brazos estrujaba un peluche, que es un conejito de orejas caídas rosa claro, y en ve de ojos dos botones negros.

La niña parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a su alrededor.  
¿Esperaba un autobús? No, una niña de seis años no puede ir sola en un autobús.

¿A su madre? No, ¿Por qué esperaría a su madre en un lugar como ese…?

¿Acaso la dejaron ahí? Quien sabe…

Aunque no parecía triste, solo tenía una expresión serena y tranquila.

Eso causo confusión a Ulquiorra. ¿Por qué estaría ahí esa niña?

El, al igual que ella llevaba en esa parada de autobús casi hora y media. Aunque cuando el llego, ella ya estaba ahí. Y parecía estar ahí desde mucho tiempo…

Estaba sentado a la otra punta del banco, mientras la gente solo pasaba y pasaba, ellos dos estaban ahí sentados.

Alzo la vista al cielo, oscurecía. Volteo a niña, aun estaba ahí.

¿Acaso no tenia familia? Que tontería, seguro tenia.

¿Entonces porque no iban a por ella…? ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

Volteo y fijo sus ojos en la carretera, donde pasaban los coches sin parar en medio de la gran ciudad Karakura.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por esa niña que ni conocía?

Entonces escucho como el estomago de la niña rugió. Ella solo se llevo una mano al estomago, suspiro y abrazo con mas fuerza el peluche.

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar mirarla y hablarle:

Si tienes hambre vete a casa, se hace tarde.

La niña volteo a el de golpe, la había sacado de sus pensamientos y parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia.

La niña parpadeo rápido y luego sonrió de manera encantadora y amable… Ulquiorra no pudo evitar en pensar en aquella mujer…_ su_ mujer.

Arigato. –dijo y bajo su cabeza, viendo sus pies que movía enérgicamente- pero no puedo ir a mi casa...-le dijo-

¿Acaso a el le importaba? Aunque… había algo en el que a gritos le decía que la ayudase, se preocupase por ella… Sentía gran calidez viendo su sonrisa inocente y tierna.

¿Por qué no puedes ir a tu casa? –le pregunto, siguiendo su conversación.-

Hace tiempo ni la hubiera mirado, ni hablado, ni preguntado sus razones por hacer lo que hace… Pero ahora, es otra persona, es totalmente diferente al Ulquiorra de antes.

Ella cuando escucho su pregunta volteo a el, ahora tenia una expresión seria y no pareció una niña de seis años, si no una persona madura. Tardo en responder, seguramente pensando en que decirle.

Pero le hablo al cabo de unos segundos:

Tengo una misión importante. –Ulquiorra se fijo en su mirada que reflejaba decisión, y en que apretó más a su peluche. Parecía sentir un dolor al decir aquello, tal vez tristeza o quien sabe, ira-

¿Misión importante? –dijo el alzando una ceja, como burlándose de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué "_misión importante_" puede tener una niña de 6 años?-

Si. –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, no el gusto nada que se riera de ella- y no volveré a casa hasta que no la cumpla. –bufo-

Parecía decidida, aunque también bien terca. Tenía los mofletes inflados algo rosados y los brazos cruzados apretando más al pobre peluche. Parecía molesta, y esa imagen de niña molesta terca le recordó de nueva a _ella_…

¿No crees que tus padres estarán preocupados por ti? –dijo de repente el-

Yo no tengo padres… -dijo ella con mas tristeza en su voz- b-bueno… tengo a mama. –dijo deprisa- Pero… -murmuro y bajo su cabeza- en la escuela, a mis amigos los van a recoger su papa y su mama… pero… a por mi solo viene mama… Yo no tengo papa. –dijo, parecía estar a punto de llorar pero ella misma no se dejaba- ¡Por eso voy a buscar a papa! –dijo con una chispa de fuego en sus ojos y con decisión-

Ulquiorra quiso reír, pero se limito a alzar una ceja y mirarla como si fuera una loca. Pero… No le pareció nada loca, sabia lo que ella sentía… vacío. Un vacío que le dijo su padre, un ser querido que jamás conoció y jamás conocerá… La entendía.

¿Y porque lo buscas en la parada de un autobús? –pregunto el-

Mama dijo que papa se fue lejos, muy lejos… -murmuro- Y pensé, que cuando alguien se va lejos… coge el autobús. –sonó lógico, pero Ulquiorra rió levemente. Era graciosa e inocente la niña- ¬¬ ¿de que ríes…? ¡es cierto! La gente se sube a los autobuses para ir lejos…

Ulquiorra entendió lo que la madre de la niña dijo, "_se fue lejos, muy lejos_". Murió.

Pero ¿Cómo decirle eso a una niña? Claro, ella enseguida pensó en vehículos que llevan lejos.

Y si tu madre dijo que se fue lejos… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿No deberías viajar hasta el? seria lo mas lógico que esperarlo…-dijo el-

¡el volverá! –grito volteando de golpe. Tenia la mirada fija en el y parecía estar clavándose en el como una espada- se que volverá… no puede dejarme… -murmuro- por eso… lo espero aquí. Donde los autobuses paran.

Si, sonaba lógico para ella. Pero Ulquiorra sabia que los muertos no resucitan. Rió para si mismo, ¿Y el que era… un holograma o que?

Volteo a la niña, llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta y de ella saco unas monedas.

Toma. Ahí hay una maquina exprendedora. –dijo-

¡Arigato! –grito feliz y tomo la moneda sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿en serio… cuanto llevaba ahí sin comer?-

La niña corrió a la maquina y compro una chocolatina. Llego de nuevo a la parada, se sentó y le dio un mordisco.

Su mirada se ilumino.

¡que rico! Aunque el chocolate que hace mama esta mas bueno… -dijo-

¿Cómo se llama tu madre? –pregunto de repente, interesado.-

¿uh? _Inoue_… -dijo y Ulquiorra rezo para que no dijera su nombre- _**Orihime**_**. **

Sintió un gran peso caer sobre el… La mujer… _su mujer_, lo había olvidado. Seguramente conoció a algún humano idiota y tuvo a esa niña.

¿quieres? –volteo y la niña ya no estaba al otro lado del banco, estaba a su lado. Extendiéndole la chocolatina- esta rico.

JM… no. Come tú. –dijo el, ella parecía mas hambrienta- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inoue Kokoro… Aunque me llaman siempre Koko-Chan. –dijo ella-

Kokoro… Corazón… Esa palabra; corazón. Algo que aprendió de ella.

La miro, ahora si la podía ver a ella. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus gestos, su voz…

¿Tú sabes quien es mi mama? –pregunto de repente y el frunció el entrecejo- es que… cuando dije su nombre, parecías sorprendido, como si la conocieses…

Sonrió levemente, tan levemente que ni la niña lo noto. Admitió que era lista, se fijaba en los detalles pequeños de las reacciones.

JM… quien sabe. –murmuro el.- ¿Sabes el nombre de tu padre? –pregunto, hacia un rato que lo quiso preguntar, quería saberlo. Para buscarlo y acabar con el de la peor forma que existe por abandonar a Orihime y a la niña-

Mmm… -ella se quedo pensativa, y entonces miro el cielo- no… -respondió con una sonrisa- pero… Tía Rukia me ha descrito como es. –su sonrisa aumento-

¿Tía Rukia? ¿Kuchiki Rukia… su tía? ¿Ella sabría que es Shinigami? ¿Aun es Shinigami?

Me dijo que… tiene ojos profundos, tristes… de un color verde muy bonito. –dijo- su piel blanca como la mía y nuestro cabello igual. Aunque fresita añadió mas sobre el…

¿Fre…sita? –repitió el difícilmente, ¿Quién seria ese?

Ah si, así llamo al tío Ichigo. –dijo ella-

¿Kurosaki Ichigo… fresita? Ahora si que rió levemente, le empezaba a caer bien esa niña.

El dijo que era una persona mala. –Ulquiorra escucho atento- dijo que era una persona fría, malvada… -ella frunció el ceño, ¿Le molestaba que dijeran eso de su padre? ¡el la había abandonado! Ulquiorra no entendió- yo no creo eso… Mama jamás dijo algo malo sobre el, jamás, nada. Eso significa que es buena persona… Una vez, mama dijo que: _mi corazón lo tiene el_. –la niña se sonrojo sonrió y volteo a el- a mi me parece que aun lo _ama_ ¿no?

_Amar_. Otra palabra que el jamás conoció y ella le enseño…

¿Y para que lo buscas? –pregunto-

Para que vuelva. –dijo como si fuera obvio- sin el… mama esta triste. Abecés no parece ella… en San Valentín, cuando ve a tía Rukia y a fresita juntos felices… le falta su corazón. –murmuro- y yo… quiero tener un papa. –sonrió- ¡por eso me quedare aquí, aunque tarde horas, días, años o siglos! Pero volverá, lo se. –murmuro-

Ulquiorra sintió ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, decirle que si volvería. Aunque el sabia que es mentira.

Sentía ganas de estar con ella, como si fuera con Orihime. Se sentía… ¿Cariñoso con ella?

Uh… perdón… no pregunte tu nombre ¡que despistada! –rió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ulquiorra Schiffer. –le respondió-

¡ah! Lindo nombre… -murmuro-

Jamás le halagaron por su nombre. ¿Le gustaba su nombre? ¿Por qué era amable con el? suspiro, era igual que ella… Amable y buena con todos.

Justo entonces, una voz rompió el silencio.

¡HIJA...! –el grito era de una mujer, que sonaba desesperada y histérica, preocupada…- ¡hija! –el segundo grito fue de felicidad y sorpresa-

Ulquiorra alzo la vista para verla, su cabello largo y lacio anaranjado, su piel blanquecina y sus ojos grisáceos… Seguía siendo igual de hermosa que antes, mas mayor y madura, pero hermosa.

Llego a la niña.

¡Hija! Que preocupada estaba por ti… ¿Qué haces aquí? y… -entonces su mirada se fijo en Ulquiorra y se quedo muda, viéndolo fijamente-

¡ah, lo siento mama! –dijo ella cabizbaja arrepentida de irse sin avisarla ni nada- pero… ¡vine para esperar a papa! ¡quiero ver a papa! –dijo decidida- ¡y lo esperare… al igual que tu lo llevas esperando…!

Koko-Chan… -murmuro alargo sus brazos y la abrazo-

Ella de repente se separo. -¡ah, mama! Te presento a Ulquiorra. Me ha dado una moneda para comprarme una chocolatina y ha hablado conmigo un rato mientras esperaba su autobús… uy… -murmuro dándose cuenta de que era de noche y ya no pasaban autobuses- lo siento, creo que lo perdiste por mi culpa…

No importa. –dijo el- Hola_… Mujer_. –miro fijamente a Orihime, quien no podía decir nada-

Ul…quiorra. –dijo ella-

Kokoro se dio cuenta de cierto brillo en la mirada de su madre al mirar a Ulquiorra, un brillo de gran felicidad, no, más que eso: amor.

¿Se conocen…? –murmuro-

El… -murmuro Orihime- _es tu __**padre**__._

Al decirlo, dejo sorprendido a ambos que quedaron con la misma expresión de sorpresa e incomprensión.

Kokoro no sabía como reaccionar, llevaba tiempo queriendo tener padre, abrazarlo, reír juntos, ir juntos a sitios, que la recoja cuando vuelva a casa de la escuela…

Volteo lentamente a verlo, ambos se miraban.

Ulquiorra espero lágrimas, sollozos y palabras crueles por su parte. Pero… el no pudo decir ni una palabra, quiso decir muchas cosas, pero no pudo… Era _su_ hija. Tenía una _hija_… Una _familia._

_Pa…pa_. –escucho su vocecita dulce, tierna y inocente… Lo llamaba papa, a el…- ¡**papa**! –sonríe ampliamente y se tiro encima de el, tal y como Ulquiorra pensó, sollozo ocultando su cabeza entre su chaqueta. Le devolvió el abrazo gustoso y sonrió levemente-

_H-hija_… -dijo con dificultad, ya que jamás pensó decir eso. Lo dijo con un tono cariñoso y tierno.-

Orihime sonrió, estaba vivo… Ulquiorra estaba vivo. Cuando su pequeña dejo de abrazar a su padre se aparto un poco y el se levanto, dio dos pasos firmes y decididos hasta ella, cuando llego a centímetros de ella la abrazo y beso.

Kokoro sonrojadísima se volteo, aunque sonrió. Pero justo en ese momento, arruinaron su momento familiar…

¡KOKORO, MALDITA NIÑA TERCA Y DESOBEDIENTE! –escucho el grito de su tío molesto, y de repente apareció Ichigo vestido de Shinigami-

¬¬ fresita. –murmuro ella-

¡Ichigo, espérame idiota! –llego su tía saltando encima de Ichigo, dejándola aplastado con la cara en el suelo- ¿Uh? –Rukia se quedo viendo a Ulquiorra y Orihime abrazados- etto…

¿Qué pasa? –murmuro Ichigo levantando la cabeza y casi se le salen los ojos- ¿¡ULQUIRRA!

¡eh, chicos! –escucharon el grito de Uryuu llegando a ellos. Cuando llego tardo en recuperar el aliento y luego miro horrorizado a Kokoro- ¡aah, llevas un vestido de tienda y no de los míos!

¬¬ ¿es lo único que te preocupa? –murmuro Ichigo-

¡. porque los tuyos no me gustan! –se quejo- son muy rosas, cursis y de princesita. ¡yo quiero este! –se abrazo a si misma-

Ah, encontraron a Koko-Chan –dijo Chad llegando-

¡Hola tío Chad! –saludo enérgica ella y el solo alzo la mano-

Un momento… -dijo entonces Uryuu y junto Chad miraron a Ulquiorra y Orihime abrazados- ¡que haces tú aquí! ¡deberías estar _muerto_!

¿_muerto_? –repitió Kokoro- ¿Por qué conocen todos a mi papa?

¡¿TU PAPA! –gritaron todos, hasta Chad, con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada-

Etto… ¿no lo sabían? Jejeje –rió nerviosa Orihime y todos le dirigieron una mirada- que descuido, se me olvido decir ¿no? Jeje

Mami… ¿Por qué dice que papa debería estar muerto? –pregunto volteando a sus padres-

Pues… -murmuro Orihime-

Porque Kurosaki Ichigo me mato. –dijo Ulquiorra-

¡pero no lo digas! –dijo Ichigo aun siendo aplastado por Rukia-

Kokoro volteo deprisa hacia Ichigo.

¡Koko-Chan, no era mi intención yo…! –murmuro pero no tenia escusa, suspiro- ¡el secuestro a tu madre! –lo señalo echándole culpas-

¿eh? –ella volteo sin entender y Ichigo sonrió-

"_me salve_" –pensó-

Y tu bien que te tardaste en rescatarla. –dijo el y Kokoro volteo de nuevo a Ichigo-

"_mierda_" –pensó- Etto… y… y tú… ¡eres un Espada! –lo señalo de nuevo echándole culpas-

¿Una Espada…? No fresita, mira, es una persona. –lo señalo Kokoro-

¬¬u cierto… tu no lo entiendes. –murmuro el-

¿Recuerdas esos "_fantasmas_" que ves Koko-Chan? –dijo Rukia ella asintió- hay una especie llamada Espada, que son los mas poderosos.

¿en serio? –dijo mas sorprendida que asustada, volteo a su padre- *o* mola… ¡mi papi es súper poderoso… un superhéroe como superman!

¬¬u no te pases… -murmuro Ichigo- "_T^T ¡nunca reconoció mi gran poder y jamás me llamo superhéroe y a Ulquiorra se lo llama a la primera_" –lloriqueo en sus pensamientos-

Vamos a casa… -Orihime cogio en brazos a Kokoro- ya es tarde y debes dormir… -volteo a Ulquiorra- etto… ¿Vienes? –sonrió levemente, Ulquiorra cogio a Kokoro en brazos y asintió-

Ambos se iban alejando y Kokoro miro a sus tíos y se despidió agitando su mano enérgicamente y con una sonrisa.

Ejem… ya sabía yo que era su hija. –murmuro Uryuu-

¡ja! ¡tu no sabias nada! –grito Ichigo levantándose del suelo-

Quien lo iba a decir… -murmuro Rukia- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿7 años…?

Si… -suspiro Chad-

Que tiempos cuando teníamos que cuidar a Koko-Chan… -murmuro Uryuu-

Si… aunque Inoue dejo de dejártela ya que la utilizabas como muñeco de pruebas, para ponerle todo tipo de vestidos. –dijo Ichigo, recordando los millones de vestidos de colores, ropas extrañas y trajes de animales o cualquier tontería que le hacia Uryuu a Kokoro-

¡yo también quiero tener hijos! –anuncio Rukia y Ichigo trago saliva, se le sombreo la frente y sudo frío-

¡nos vamos, creo que sentí un Hollow por allá! –dijo y se fue deprisa-

¡oye, tú no escapas! –grito Rukia yendo tras el-

JM… -Chad miro por ultima vez a la "_familia feliz_" yéndose hacia la casa de Orihime- me alegro por ellos…

.

.

Kokoro iba dormida en brazos de Ulquiorra, que sentía su corazón latir deprisa al ritmo del corazón de su pequeña.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Orihime dejaron a Kokoro en su habitación en su cama, que tenia sabanas verdes con gatitos negros y blancos.

Kokoro se removió un poco por la cama y sonrió dulcemente.

Orihime y Ulquiorra fueron al salón.

¿Dónde estuviste…? –murmuro Orihime-

En Hueco Mundo… empezando desde 0. –dijo el- me ha llevado 7 años, volver ha ti…

¿empezando desde 0? –repitió ella, y comprendió que había empezado desde el nivel mas bajo Hollow hasta ahora, un Espada. Y lo había conseguido, 7 años le llevo ser mas humano para poder estar junto ella-

Yo no sabia que… teníamos una hija. –murmuro- si lo hubiera sabido no habría tardado tanto… -pero Orihime ya estaba en sus brazos sonriendo-

Me alegro de que volvieras… -murmuro sollozando- te quiero… Ulquiorra…

Y yo a ti… -dijo el correspondiendo a su abrazo-

_**The End…? **_


End file.
